Rosa's Sleeping Feet
by sarah.cilinti
Summary: Rosa falls asleep at work giving Amy the opportunity to have some fun with Rosa's sleeping feet.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Santiago was sitting at her desk, sorting through case files. She and Rosa had been assigned the late night shift and were only one hour in. It was just the two of them, so conversation was kept to a minimum. Amy felt herself getting tired as her eyes started to droop. Occasionally she would look up from her work and see Rosa yawning while scrolling through her computer. She looked even more tired than Amy had been, which made sense seeing as Rosa had been there since 7 AM. Another hour passed and Santiago was having trouble focusing. She glanced over at Rosa to see how she was holding up to find that she was flat out asleep in her chair, with her feet up on the desk. She was snoring quietly, but other than that she was completely passed out. This gave Amy an idea. She stood up from her desk and walked over to Rosa. Amy knew that Rosa wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, but just in case, she tapped her lightly on the shoulder and whispered her name. As expected, there was no response, just the sound of Rosa's soft snoring. Amy became excited by the idea of Rosa's unconsciousness as she focused her attention on her feet. She got down on her knees, coming face to face with Rosa's black heeled boots. She quickly double checked to see if Rosa was asleep and then proceeded to pull her boots off. She carefully slid each boot off one by one to be greeted by Rosa's beautiful feet. To Detective Santiago's delight, Rosa wasn't wearing socks, making her feet smell that much better. Amy felt the thumping in her chest and ears getting faster. She noticed her panties getting moist just looking at Rosa's smooth soles and beautiful toes. She moved her face closer to Detective Diaz's feet, leaving only a centimeter of space in between. Amy leaned in pressing her nose up in between Rosa's toes and inhaled, getting a whiff of the delicious scent that was her feet. She pressed her lips against Rosa's smooth sole and kissed her feet. Amy was enjoying herself kissing Detective Diaz's feet, but she needed more. She stopped kissing and moved her lips up to Rosa's toes. She gave her big toe a kiss and then put it into her mouth and started to suck. She sucked on her big toe swirling her tongue around it, tasting her delicious sweaty feet. She moved on from the big toe and stuck her tongue out, licking in between each of Rosa's perfect toes. As Amy did this, she looked up at Rosa, who was still fast asleep, purring peacefully. Detective Santiago sucked on each individual toe before moving on to Diaz's sole. She licked up and down, caressing every wrinkle with her tongue. Amy's panties were soaked as she slid her free hand down inside. She rubbed her swollen, moist pussy as she took Rosa's heel into her mouth and sucked. An overwhelming desire dominated Amy as she lifted up Rosa's ankle and put her entire foot into her mouth. Rosa's feet tasted amazing. Amy started to stick her tongue between each toe while Diaz's feet were in her mouth. She felt Rosa's toes wriggling inside her mouth, causing her to cum all over her fingers and moan loudly. Amy looked up to see Rosa wide awake staring at her. Amy squeaked in shock with Rosa's foot still in her mouth. Rather than getting mad at Detective Santiago, Rosa just smiled, leaning her head back and moaning in approval. Amy took this as an invitation to continue. She grabbed Rosa's other foot and started sucking her big toe. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy could see Rosa's hand slip into her pants as she let out another moan. This went on for the next two hours until the shift finally came to an end.

"Same time next week Santiago." called out Rosa as Amy approached the Precinct doors.

"Maybe you can suck on my toes next week," Amy replied.

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Things were tense between Amy and Rosa for the rest of that week. They never made eye contact, or even acknowledge each other whilst at work. They never really talked much at work anyway, so no one really took any notice of their odd behaviour. Whenever Amy needed to drop a case file off at Rosa's desk, she would just shuffle over and quickly mumble something about the case to Rosa and then walk away quickly. Amy had been thinking about what happened between her and Rosa all week. In fact, it was all she could think about.

Amy had been midway through a daydream about Rosa's delicious feet when Jake startled her.

"Santiago," called Peralta from his desk, "You okay?"

"Sorry," Amy replied in a startled tone, "Zoned out for a moment."

Although "Zoning Out" didn't seem like an Amy thing to do, Jake went back to typing on his computer, unbeknownst to Amy and Rosa's secret foot worshipping session from the previous week.

Amy was getting jittery. It had been an entire week since her encounter with Rosa's beautiful feet, and once again, she and Rosa had been assigned the night shift alone. Throughout the week, Rosa would take her shoes off and rest her feet up on her desk, as if to taunt Amy and seduce her into worshipping her feet. Amy could smell the delicious scent of her sweaty soles from the other side of the precinct. This was torture for Amy, but her suffering would soon be at an end, as the night shift was starting in less than two hours.

Once again, Santiago zoned out, and two hours felt like two minutes. Jake was the last one to leave, and as soon as the elevator doors closed, Amy instantly snapped out of her trance and looked up at Rosa. Detective Diaz wore a large grin on her face, which was a rare sight for Amy. Just like earlier in the day, Rosa's bare feet were up on her desk. Amy felt herself salivating as she stood up and approached Rosa's sweaty feet.

"What are you gonna do?" Rosa asked in a half seductive, half innocent tone.

Without a word, Amy leaned down and took Rosa's entire foot into her mouth. She made a loud high pitched moan as Rosa wiggled her toes around inside her mouth.

She unbuttoned and pulled down her pants to her ankles. She slid her lace panties down, exposing her swollen, moist vagina. Rosa's eyes widened as she stared at Santiago's dripping pussy. Whilst Amy was sucking on Rosa's perfect toes, Rosa had an idea. She lifted her spare foot and started stroking Amy's vagina with her foot. Amy squealed with pleasure as Rosa went further. She started rubbing Amy's clit with her big toe, swirling it around, causing Santiago's knees to buckle and eyes to cross. She then moved on from the clit and slid her big toe into Amy's soaked pussy, moving it in and out. Amy grabbed Rosa's foot and shoved it up further, fitting all of her toes up inside herself. She was close to cumming when Rosa quickened her pace. She started moving her foot in and out of Amy's vagina. She wiggled her toes around inside of Amy, pushing her over the edge. She let out a massive moan and came all over Rosa's toes.

"My turn," said Rosa aggressively as she shoved Amy onto the desk and got on her knees. She slid off Amy's heels and stared with a look of hunger in her eyes. She started to sniff them and kiss them, indulging herself in the delicious smell. She then started to suck on her toes, licking in between each one, soaking up all of Santiago's foot sweat. At this point, both the girls were rubbing their pussies and moaning. Rosa lifted her leg up in order to let Amy continue sucking on her toes. They were both completely immersed in a state of pure pleasure when suddenly the elevator dinged.

The doors opened and Gina walked out.

"Sup Bitches, just came to grab my… What the Fuck?!"

Gina stared at the two detectives in shock. They were both stripped off and had each other's feet in their mouths. Amy started to freak out, but Rosa was quite the opposite.

"Care to join us?" Rosa asked, taking Santiago's foot out of her mouth and smiling.


End file.
